Rekindled
by LostCoordinates
Summary: With the reaper war in full swing, two asari decide to rekindle something that had faded between them many decades ago. [Tevos/Lidanya].
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All material pertaining to the Mass Effect Trilogy and Universe belongs to Bioware©, Electronic Arts©, and their affiliates. Cover image belongs to mass effect wikia.

I.

November 21st, 2186

Councilor Tevos sat quietly in her office. Her glazed eyes stared blankly at the datapad in her hand. The constant incoming reports on the reaper status and pleads for assistance were emotionally draining. She was tired of saying the same thing, that she could not help, that the asari were preparing everyday for the arrival of the reapers and watching their own borders mercilessly, and that nothing could be matriarch spent the whole day sitting in her office, avoiding opening her omni-tool and wondered how many datapads were waiting to be read, knowing that they would all say nearly the same thing.

The matriarch set the neglected datapad on her desk with a sigh, as she rose from her large desk. The stacks of papers, datapads, and data disks on her desk were neatly placed, but the plethora of information was overwhelming. Unable to stand looking at the work that needed to be done, Tevos walked over to the large office window, looking out over the presidium. The citadel was calm as it usually was on the presidium, and the counselor could see the citizens going about their business as if the reapers didn't exist. They were smiling and laughing about frivolous things, while the reapers were mercilessly wiping out all organic life in the galaxy. The unsolicited peace was sickening, disgusting even. While they were wallowing in a facade of peace and safety commander Shepard was out looking for a way to destroy the reapers.

Commander Shepard

The name ran through her mind again as she recalled the call with shepard about the summit. Though she hid it well, the guilt from rejecting Shepard's request for the asari to present at the summit. Though she had planned on being there the matriarch of the republics pulled their support at the last minute. Even as the highest ranking political member of the asari race, she could not make the decision of where the asari navy was to go and where without the republic's approval. The holo call with the matriarchs frustrated the councilor beyond belief, but she had little success convincing them.

_"The reapers are already at our borders. Illium and Trategos are under attack and we were lucky to get Tekria evacuated. Our stations at Kurinth have been destroyed, and there is no say on when or how the reapers will attack and we must be prepared." The matriarchs nodded in agreement at Samilia's words. Tevos was surprised when she heard about the stations on Kurinth, the reapers were dangerously close to Thessia._

_"But they have steered clear of Thessia," Tevos protested, "There is no reason why we can not send one or two of our fleets for assistance."_

_"The asari have donated the fleets we can to the citadel already, you are welcome to use that, but the asari navy must stay in our system. We understand your need to help our fellow species, however Thessia is our main concern." The destruction of the satellites, and attack on illium showed the matriarchs the kind of force the reapers were, and made their caution understandable. But Tevos knew leaving their allies to fend for themselves would hurt their relations later one, especially when they may need it._

_"Your concerns are obvious Matriarch Helena, however, the asari agreed when we formed the council that every species would help one another. It was under our terms that each race come to the others in their time of need, and we are turning our backs on that now?" The matriarchs looked to each other before answering the councilor._

_"We have yet to see the salarians contribute to the war effort." Tevos felt the hands folded neatly behind her back clench. Did the matriarchs that she had often sought for advice and wisdom just say that? Are they using the salarians, who were usually more cowardice in their tactics, as an excuse to why they won't help? There was an amount of respect for the matriarchs for wanting to protect their homeworld, but comparing what themselves to the salarians was a disgrace._

_"Does it matter what the salarians are doing? If the asari claim to be the leaders of the galaxy, why must we resist aiding the ones that have looked up to us for support countless times?" The silence among the matriarchs was answer enough. They were scared, they were hiding, they wouldn't send any assistance in fear of losing their own lives to the reapers, and they were blinded by their fear._

_"I'm sorry Councilor Tevos but we can not spare any ships, and that is our final decision."_

Another sigh escaped the councilor's lips as she gave one last look out the window before turning on her heel to return to her desk. Halfway through her stride the omni-tool on her wrist chimed. Knowing that her business messages were put on silent, the chime quickly earned her attention, it could have only been a personal message.

Can I see you tonight?

Tevos went over the details of the message multiple times, just to make sure her exhaustion wasn't getting the better of her. But after re-reading the sender's name repeatedly a smile crept onto her face. The memories and feelings that came with the name were unmistakable and sparked a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, hope. If the reaper was was going to complicate her political life, maybe she could do something to improve her personal life.

"Madam Councilor," The voice pulled Tevos eyes from the omni-tool to her assistant standing in the doorway, "Your meeting will be starting soon, we should be going." She had forgotten about the meeting, let alone her surroundings due to the message.

"Yes, of course. Please just give me a moment I will be right out." The assistant nodded before returning to her desk outside the office as the door closed behind her. Returning her attention back to the message, she replied happily hoping the sender would reply soon.

* * *

November 21st, 2186

Matriarch Lidanya closed out her omni-tool after send the short message. She drank the last bit of Serrice Ice Brandy in her glass lingering at her barstool. She was in Paradise Lounge, a dingy club down in the wards. The dancers were below par, and obviously on some kind of nerve stimulating drug or narcotic., and the clientel were just as bad The music was beyond loud, louder than it probably should have only good thing about Paradise lounge was the variety of alcohol they supplied. Purgatory was a good club, but the lack of most asari drinks there was displeasing and everything they did have was weak and diluted.

Lidanya found herself in bars more often than she was on the Destiny Ascension, her ship with at least 10,000 other soldiers under her command. But now that the reaper war was in full swing, she found herself in the bar less, but drinking more. After she over heard one of her crew members talking about a bar down in the wards that served every kind of alcohol you could imagine, she ended up there faster than a mass relay jump.

Though the club was raunchy, she liked that the loud music drowned out all of her thoughts, especially the thoughts that might have doubted sending Councilor Tevos a message. After downing another drink, courtesy of the asari bartender, she rose from the shaking bar stool and wandered out of the bar. She was grateful that the wards were dimly lit, as she walked in the direction of the Presidium .

While she walked the streets of the citadel, Lidanya overheard the news reports of the war over the intercoms. They reminded her of the reports of reaper tactics and other intel that was circulating on the extranet. They were ruthless, taking out platoons swiftly and effectively, leaving no hope for any kind of mercy. Though she was the commander of the Citadel's flagship, The Destiny Ascension, there was only one reaper she ever faced, Sovereign. The whole ordeal Lidanya found herself yelling orders at frantic crew members. But when she gave the order for the arms of the citadel to close to protect the citizens it, the station didn't respond to the commands. In frustration she ended up ordering the evacuation of the council in hopes of getting them to safety.

The single reaper threatened to destroy the citadel and took out more ships and allies than she liked. All around her, members of her fleet were falling, and the Destiny ascension was taking more damage than she could handle. But when the alliance arrived some of her stress was relieved. Shepard had saved the Destiny Ascension and the council knowing she would be sacrificing the alliance fleet. If it hadn't been for the alliance and mainly Commander Shepard, Lidanya probably would have never lived to see the age of 950. The matriarch knew that repaying Shepard would be impossible, but if she asked for help in retaking earth, the matriarch would make sure she was there Destiny Ascension or not.

Pulling herself back into the world around her, Lidanya found herself crossing the territory between the Presidium and the wards. The change in lighting was hard on her eyes and head, feeling the rise of a subtle pounding in the back of her skull. She hated how bright the Presidium always was, probably because of all the political bullshit that required her come there, or simply the constant hangover shes come to live with. The only reason she was there and not in the Destiny ascension was because of last minute upgrades for the preparation of the reapers. In the mean time, her and her crew were allowed all expense paid hotels across the citadel. Tired of walking the matriarch hailed a cab as it pulled up slowly next to her. As Lidanya climbed in and relaxed into the leather cushion of the cab and giving the name of her hotel to the driver, her omni-tool buzzed to life around her wrist.

_I would love to._

Whatever doubts that may have been hiding deep within her soon dissipated at the message. Lidanya quickly replied with the name of her hotel and the time she wanted to see Tevos. The commander was hesitant at sending the message at first, but the liquid courage, and inevitable end of the galaxy by the reapers pushed her to send it. Now she would get the chance to maybe rekindle something lost between them, or at least satisfy her needs.


	2. Chapter 2

November 21st, 2186

The hotel room was silent except for the faint sound of someone watching a segment by Westerlund News. The sound of Khalisah al-Jilani's incessant chatter about Commander Shepard abandoning earth was irritating. Lidanya focused on the room hoping to drown out the program.

To distract herself, the matriarch decided to do one last check of the room. The common area's couch was free of litter and the table clear of old liquor bottles. The kitchen was fully stocked with snacks and other drinks, she had decided to put away the hard liquor and replaced most of the bottled with wine. The bedroom was neat, and the bed made with a few added decorations just in case the night went exactly as she wanted it to. The last room to check was the bathroom, out was pristine and practically gleaming, but for the first time she really got a look at the room. It reminded her of one of the nicer restrooms I'm the destiny ascension. It looked almost like the bathroom she spent an hour outside of waiting for Tevos.

June 8th, 2115

"I fucking hate this drill" one of Lidanya's soldiers said as she gained murmurs of agreement.

"We all do, but we have to do it once a year. Once it's done, you can go back to sneaking food to your station." The other asari laughed at the soldier's expense causing her to blush slightly. The emergency drill on evacuation protocols went as they did every year. The council would rush to the destiny ascension recording their time, sit around their designated cabins for about 20 minutes and then go back to their jobs on the other side of the citadel.

It happened once a year and every year Lidanya hated it. Sure she understood the need to be prepared, but the councilors always delayed the drill. One year Sparatus forgot the drill and was in bed with one of his mistresses by the time C-Sec got to him, which added at least an hour to the drill. Two years before that, Valern threw a hissy fit over the orientation of his room and the lack of humidity tagging on another hour and a half to the drill. But every year, the asari councilor, Tevos, would insist on bringing her work with her and delayed every drill by another hour at the most. All the councilors added more time to the quick drill countless times, but it was Tevos that did it more often than most.

The drill was nearing its end as Lidanya and her crew mates started to get restless. "Commander we've got a ... Special emergency." One of get crew members said from her post. Knowing that this could only be a diplomatic delay Lidanya groaned as she approached the asari.

"What is it now, or actually who is it this time?"

"Councilor Tevos commander, she is holding herself in the bathroom in sector 9."

"Why the hell is she locked in a bathroom?"

"I don't know commander." Lidanya sighed as she turned towards the exit

"I'll see if i can straighten this out so we can get to lunch on time this time." Lidanya headed down the elevator to sector 9 and saw a small group of get crew members huddled outside the bathroom door. "The hell is going on here?" The crew members jumped to attention and rushed into a line at the sound of the commander's voice, saluting their CO. "Well?"

"The councilor is in there, we were trying to get her out." She recognized the soldier talking, it was Nyrie one of her most talented engineers.

"Go back to your stations, I will handle this." The line of asari did a final salute before heading back to their designated stations. Lidanya turned to the locked bathroom door knocking loudly against it. When there was silence she took a step closer to the door to see if there were any sounds from inside. "Councilor Tevos, its Commander Lidanya."

"Hello Commander." Lidanya waited for her to say more, maybe explaining why she was holding herself hostage in a bathroom, but there was only silence.

"Are you alright?" The commander figured it had to be something important, or she may be hurt for her to lock herself up like this. If she was injured, she would need the medical staff there immediately.

"I'm fine." Tevos' short replies were unusual maybe her injuries were more serious than she thought, but if she was, why would she be hiding in the bathroom instead of seeking help?

"Are you sure? Most people don't lock themselves in a ships' bathroom if they're fine." The matriarch heard a shuffle behind the door, she was hoping the councilor would open the door and end the delay.

"Are you alone?" The question made Lidanya's brow raise, what did it matter if she was alone or not?

"Yes, it's just me and you here councilor."

"Thank the goddess, I am so sorry I've help up the drill Commander. It's just… I am having a slight wardrobe malfunction."

"What do you mean?" There was moment of silence between the two matriarchs.

"My very expensive dress ripped in an unsightly area."

"Unsightly?"

"At my… rear end." Lidanya tried to hold in her laughter, the asari councilor was holding herself in a bathroom because of a ripped dress? "I can hear you trying not to laugh commander. I would laugh as well but for the price I paid for this dress I am not even close to amused."

"I could always bring you another dress Councilor." Lidanya went through the dresses she owned in her head, but after noticing none of them could probably live up to the councilor's fashionable standards, the commander soon regretted the offer.

"No, no it's fine Commander, I've already sent my assistant to my office to retrieve a new dress from my apartment. She should be returning soon." If her assistant left recently, it would be at least an hour before she returned with a proper dress, but if Tevos was willing to wait she wouldn't stop her.

"Alright, I'll head back up to the cabin then. I'll let them know what's happening and that everything is fine."

"Wait! Commander don't go." There was a familiar emotion in Tevos' outburst. It reminded her of the many soldiers that cried not to be left behind on the battlefield, it was fear. The temporary sound of emotions in the councilor's voice made Lidanya feel sympathetic to her situation. She heard Tevos clear her throat through the door, probably trying to shake the feelings that shook her voice.

"I'm sure my assistant will be here soon, and you could send the message through your omni-tool. I would rather not be left here to alone when my assistant arrives, I'm unsure if we would be able to find an exit." Tevos was already back to her strong but smooth composed voice. For some reason, the councilor's plea replayed in her head, she liked the way her voice sounded when it wasn't relaying the same political crap that was expected from the asari. But why fear? Why didn't the councilor want to be left alone, and what was she really afraid of? "Commander? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'll wait here until your assistant arrives then." Lidanya could hear the matriarch sigh in relief through the door as she moved to sit on the floor next to the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry if I am inconveniencing you Commander Lidanya."

"Don't worry about it councilor, I'm sure my crew won't mind me helping out in an asari councilor crisis." For the first time, Lidanya heard Councilor Tevos laugh, it was light hearted and flowed smoothly into her eardrums. Without knowing it, the commander found herself smiling at the sound, hoping it wouldn't end.

"Well, when you say it like that I feel a bit… silly, for reacting this way over a dress, especially when I'm delaying the Destiny Ascension."

"You know, even though you are the councilor, you are still just an asari, so I'm sure you're allowed to be silly every now and then." There was a silence from the other side of the door that worried Lidanya. She probably shouldn't have said that the highest ranking asari in the galaxy was just an asari, maybe Tevos thought the commander was belittling her position. She found herself hoping that what she said didn't offend the councilor. But the silence was daunting, and Lidanya had no idea what to do so she kept talking. "You know something like this happened to me once."

"Really?" Tevos asked with curiosity apparent in her voice.

_It was like any other day, and the higher ups wanted me to test out a new frigate they were planning to add to the fleet. Everything was going smoothly, but the thrusters began to fail. I had seen this problem before in the other ships I was stationed on, but only because they were on their last leg. The matron rushed down to the reactor control system and after troubleshooting the problems, the only thing that could have caused it was a blown fuse that needed to be replaced immediately._

_After getting one of the reactor techs to bring the spare fuse she needed, Lidanya had the crew members unscrew the panel. The matron crawled through the small space to find the fuse box and found the fuse that was burned to crisp. After successfully replacing it there was a spark from the small box causing Lidanya to flinch away, and one of the latched to her armor unclipped. After making sure she wasn't on fire, the matron crawled back out of the small space, and with every movement the latch on the other side was getting loose from the lack of support the other latch usually supplied._

_When the matron finally got out she smiled at the crew members around her as she walked over to the panel to make sure the thrusters were back online. But at the last step the lower part of her armor fell to the ground revealing the frilly laced lingerie. The room filled with laughter as Lidanya hurried to re latch her armor into place._

"Since then I've always triple checked my armor, and at least were pants or something under it." Tevos was laughing behind the door, and it sent a wave of relief through Lidanya. "To this day my old crewmates still make fun of me for it, and tell the story to their new recruits as to why you should always double check your armor." As Tevos laughed Lidanya found herself joining her, happy that se got the matriarch to laugh again.

Down the corridor Lidanya caught sight of a young asari being escorted by one of her crew members. The asari had a blue and red dress hanging from one of her arms as they quickly approached the bathroom.

"Looks like your dress is here Councilor." Lidanya got up from the floor to greet the lieutenant and the assistant. All three asari turned to the bathroom door when they heard to swish open to reveal the councilor.

"Thank you Mia, I will be out in a few minutes. Commander Lidanya, thank you for waiting here with me. I truly appreciate it." The commander smiled as she nodded in farewell to the councilor. She ordered the lieutenant to escort the two asari out of the ship before returning to the command center of the ship.

For the next few weeks, Lidanya found herself going over the event with the councilor in her head. She remember the sound of Tevos' voice, and the way she laughed. It replayed over and over in her head, laughing at some parts, and decided there were a few things she should have said, or said differently. All she really wanted was to talk to Tevos again.

November 21st, 2186

Lidanya barely heard the knock that came from the front room as she pulled away from the memory. She made her way to the awaiting guest on the other side of her hotel door and deactivated the lock. When the door finally slid open she looked into the emerald green eyes that looked back into hers, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

IV.

November 21st, 2186

Tevos cancelled all her afternoon meetings so she could prepare for the night a head of her. Knowing that most if not all of the meetings would be about the reapers, she was happy to cancel or reschedule them. When the matriarch arrived at her apartment, she spent the evening trying on different dresses in the hopes that one would be suitable for tonight's events.

As she looked through the walk in closet, something dark caught her eye. Behind on of her less formal yellow dresses was a small black dress. Tevos walked over to the hanging garment and felt the material, letting her hand slowly drift over the dress. The black apparel reminded her of the dress she wore on the first date her and Lidanya ever went on.

June 23rd, 2116

"I hate these drills." Tevos said to her assistant Mia, who was standing near the door. The councilor was sitting quietly in the cabin she was assigned for evacuations waiting for the okay that it was over. She was hoping it would end soon, but not so she could return to her work, but so she could hope to see Lidanya at least once before the drill was over.

For the past year, Tevos found herself requesting status reports on the Destiny Ascension after her mishap a year ago. That day Lidanya was there for her. She waited outside the bathroom, even though she could have left, and even tried to comfort her with a story. The experience with the commander left a mark on Tevos, and something about the event made her want to talk to Lidanya more than she realized.

When Tevos made the request for the reports, she knew they would have to come directly from Lidanya, and as time passed the request for reports became conversations about work, or things they liked to do, or other personal things that she felt oddly comfortable talking to Lidanya about. There were days where they would talk until one of them fell asleep and others that had hour or less conversations, but Tevos seemed to enjoy each and every one of them.

When an ensign came to their room to give the okay, Tevos walked along the corridors with Mia at her side walking at a slower than usual pace. Though they never usually see the Commander during the drills, she hoped Lidanya would make the effort to come see her before she returned to the citadel tower. But she had no such luck.

The councilor was disappointed as she exited the ship and headed to her skycar escort. As she neared the transportation Tevos noticed her assistant was no longer at her side. When Tevos turned around she saw the asari on her omni-tool with an interested look directed at the screen.

"Mia? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Councilor, they have requested me back on the Destiny Ascension for missing paper work." The assistant quickly shut down her omni-tool, and headed back towards the large vessel.

"Wait, what do you mean paperwork? I'll come with you and sort it out myself"

"No, no, madam, I can handle it. I will meet you at your office." Tevos was hesitant but gave a sharp nod as Mia continued towards the ship. Tevos stood halfway between the ship and the skycar hating that she was alone again. Something about being alone unsettled the councilor, it was a fear of hers. So she headed towards her skycar, hoping the presence of the driver would help her anxiety.

As the councilor climbed into the skycar she was deep into her own thoughts of why Lidanya hadn't even tried to come and see her. For the past year she was convinced that she and Lidanya had grown closer, even though they were unable to see each other due to their busy schedules. Well mostly her busy schedule. Maybe she was simply imagining the relationship she and Lidanya were developing, that her mind was over estimating the connection because of the lack of a personal life.

"Why the long face councilor?" The voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she noticed the commander sitting next to her in the skycar.

"Lidanya?! How did you get in here?!" Tevos was surprised to see Lidanya sitting next to her smiling happily at the matriarch. Moreover she was surprised at how she hadn't even noticed Lidanya when she got into the skycar.

"Your driver was nice enough to let me on, being the Commander of the flagship of Citadel defenses I don't think he saw me as a threat to your safety." Tevos glanced at the driver, a turian, who had started up the car and headed towards the citadel tower. "Plus, I needed to ask you something in private."

"Oh? What would you like to ask me?" Tevos knew that all their conversations between each other were private but never face to face. If Lidanya needed to ask her something specifically in person, it couldn't be good.

"Can I take you out to dinner?" The question caught the councilor off guard. Did Lidanya really just ask her out on a date?

"Excuse me?"

"Dinner, Let me take you to dinner Tevos." Her heart screamed yes, but doubts popped up in her mind.

"How would that work? Surely someone will notice the asari councilor and the commander of the Destiny Ascension having dinner together." Tevos knew any kind of personal activity she might have participated in would end up on every tabloid on the citadel. Because of that and the work load Tevos neglected her personal life.

"If anyone asks or even cares, were colleagues, and after centuries of service you finally decided to take the person assigned to save your life in case the citadel s under attack out to dinner."

"So I'm taking you to dinner then?"

"For the record yes, but between us, I am taking the most beautiful asari on the citadel to dinner." Tevos felt Lidanya gently take her hand into hers. Tevos often imagined what Lidanya touch would feel like, her hands and touch were softer than imagined. She looked into the auburn eyes of the commander with a soft smile and felt her heart beat harder under her chest. This was what she wanted.

"Then, where will I be taking you?"

"That's a surprise, but we can meet at your apartment tomorrow night at 8." Tevos was already considering the meetings she would cancel for tomorrow, luckily they were nothing of importance. The councilor nodded at Lidanya, accepting the date and time of the date, and hoping the commander wouldn't let go of her hand.

November 21st, 2186

Tevos let out a happy sigh as the sound of her omni-tool interrupted her memory. When she checked the alert, it was the reminder that she only had thirty minutes. The councilor decided on the black dress, as well as some additional jewelry. After checking the front and back of her outfit in a tall full body mirror the matriarch headed out the door to the awaiting skycar.


	4. Chapter 4

V.

November 21st, 2186

Tevos gave the location of the hotel to the driver of her skycar. It was on the other side of the wider part of the citadel arm, and she knew it would be a while before they arrived.

"Planning something nice tonight councilor?" The driver asked as he started towards his destination. The turian had become one of her favorite employees, having been her driver for more than seventy years. The old driver was a pilot for 50 years before deciding to retire as a driver for the council. Crispus, her driver had proven himself trustworthy and reliable over the years.

"Actually yes, visiting an old friend." Crispus chuckled causing the councilor to raise her brow. "What's so amusing?"

"If you don't mind me saying, I've been driving you for years now madam, and I've never seen you dress like that for an old friend."

"I suppose it's been a while since I've worn something outside of my council dresses." Crispus nodded as he continued on.

"Last time I remember you dressing like that was for that other asari, I think the commander of the Destiny Ascension." Tevos smiled at the reference to Lidanya, letting herself go back to the memory that was interrupted earlier."

June 24th 2116

She had a hard time focusing all day. Through many of the diplomatic meetings, Tevos found her thinking about what the date with Lidanya would be like. It was manageable until she was in her last meeting for the day with the ambassadors of the races not on the council. The councilor ended up giving little to no input at the meeting and simply agreeing with whatever Sparatus and Valern were saying.

When she finally arrived at her apartment after the long day of meetings, she began trying on every dress she owned like a maiden in a high end dress shop. Though she already knew what dress looked like on her, she still tried them all one to make sure she chose the best one.

Her final choice was a slim black dress with a small dip of the neck line. The back of the dressed was shaped like a large v that stopped just above the small of her back. She decided to wear a small necklace with an asari symbol on it, and a thin diamond bracelet with the outfit. Going over the ensemble in the large mirror inside her walk in closet Tevos decided that is was perfect. While inspecting every angle in the mirror there was a loud knock at her door.

"Councilor Tevos, you have a guest waiting for you in the lobby." With one last glance, Tevos smiled as she headed towards the door. When Tevos stepped out of her apartment, the turian guard looked at the councilor in surprise. For all his years, he had never seen the councilor in something besides her formal dresses. When the guard stood speechless, Tevos laughed softly as she headed to the elevator.

When the doors opened she saw Lidanya dressed in what looked like a retro human suit with a tie hanging from her neck. The matriarch was looking at an abstract painting that hung in the lobby of the building with a quizzical look on her face. Tevos approached the confused matriarch and stood next to her look at the painting. "Do you know what this is supposed to be?" The painted had splashes of many different colors and shapes on it

"For as long as I've lived in the building, this painting has never made any sense to me." Lidanya snorted in amusement, turning to look at her for the first time. Tevos saw the commander's eyes look at the Tevos in awe.

"Wow you look… wow."

"Shall we be going?" Tevos took the lack of words from the matriarch as a compliment, smiling at the commander.

"Oh, yes, yeah, your driver is waiting outside for us." The two matriarchs left the lobby and got into the waiting sky car. The ride there was quiet, and Tevos found herself admiring Lidanya's attire. The commander's suit was black with a mahogany undershirt. A matching black tie hung from under the collar of the undershirt, and the whole ensemble was slim fitting. The suit had an attractive way of outlining the curves of the commander's body.

"So where are we going?" Tevos asked breaking the silence in the vehicle, she noticed that the skycar was entering the higher end area of the citadel where all the best store, restaurants and clubs took residence.

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise." Tevos huffed at the commander's response, after chatting with the matriarch for a year now, it was easy to tell Lidanya was stubborn. Knowing that she'll never get an answer, the councilor decided to enjoy the company of the commander until they arrived at the restaurant.

"By the goddess, how did you get a reservation here?! I can't even get one without being put on a 4 month waiting list." The driver was landing the skycar near _Alekios _one of the citadels most famous restaurants.

"The owner is an old navy buddy of mine."

"You know Ranali Lefistus? How?!"

"Yeah, we trained together as maidens, have been friends since. It's funny actually, during one of the exercises she turns to me and says 'Ly, I want to open a restaurant on the Citadel.' At first I laughed, but she was 100% serious. When we graduated she pursued the whole restaurant thing, and I've supported her every step of the way since then.

The drive let the two matriarchs out as he drove away, leaving them at its entrance. Tevos let Lidanya lead her into the fine restaurant, as she was trying to take everything in. She was about to have dinner with Matriarch Lidanya, Commander of the Destiny Ascension, at Alekios, a restaurant Tevos only dreamed of eating in.

Inside the two matriarchs were greeted by the hostess, and asari. "Matriarch Lidanya, Councilor Tevos," the hostess started as she began to signal for a waitress, "Matriarch Ranali sends her regards, Naila your waitress will take you to your reserved table." The waitress, probably a maiden, bowed respectfully at the two matriarchs and took them to a large circular booth towards the back of the restaurant.

Throughout the whole dinner Tevos found a never ending smile on her face. In the 857 years of living she couldn't remember being this happy since she was a maiden. Lidanya was funny, smart, and charming, she told hilarious to heartwarming stories, and even took the time to let Tevos rant about the complaints from work. In addition to the amazing conversation, the food was exquisite with exotic flavors and tastes she didn't even know existed. With every bite Tevos found herself savoring every flavor and taste, and it easily convinced her why it was one of the most popular restaurants.

When Nalia returned to collect the cleared plates, Tevos saw Lidanya set a credit chit from her inside pocket onto the table, "Matriarch Ranali has taken care of the bill, so there is no need for payment Matriarch Lidanya."

"I'll be sure to call Ali and tell her thanks, and compliment her on your great service." Nalia bowed once again before leaving the table behind smiling. When Lidanya raised herself from the booth she began to follow suit. But the matriarch was already at her side of the table extending her hand. The councilor smiled as she took the offered hand and scooted out of the booth.

Tevos was looking at the ground outside her apartment door, avoiding Lidanya's eyes. The date had been amazing, and she would have loved to invite the commander into her apartment, even though it was only their first date. Tevos looked up at the commander, her eyes locking on Lidanya's autumn eyes. "I had a wonderful time."

"Yeah, me to." When Lidanya quickly looked away Tevos smile faded. Maybe Lidanya didn't enjoy the date as she had. All she wanted was for Lidanya to like her as much as she did, to know that what she was feeling with the matriarch was mutual. But when their eyes didn't meet again Tevos felt like her doubts might have been real.

"I suppose I should go inside then." The commander continued to avoid Tevos' eyes. The councilor, in disappointment, turned to enter her apartment when she felt a hand grab her wrist, stopping her getaway. When she turned back to Lidanya, a pair of soft lips against hers caught her by surprise. Tevos melted into the kiss, feeling the warms lips of the commander. The matriarch's arms wrap gently around her hips, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Lidanya's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

November 21st, 2186

"We're here Councilor." Crispus was pulling in front of the hotel and set the skycar down at a drop off spot.

"Thank you Crispus, feel free to take the rest of the night off." Tevos exited the skycar and walked into the hotel. She made her way through the spacious lobby of the nice hotel, and took an elevator to the 5th floor.

She walked down the empty hallway until she reached room number 506, the room Lidanya was staying in. Tevos was excited for the night with Lidanya, but for the first time, standing outside that door, she began to feel nervous. Burying her nerves as well as she could, Tevos balled her hand into a fist and knocked lightly on the hotel door.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

November 21st, 2186

Standing in front of her was the asari councilor dressed in a beautiful black dress that was almost dead on for the dress she wore on their first date. The matriarch studied the asari in front of her before looking into her emerald eyes. She could see the stress and worry that plagued the councilor due to the war. Lidanya began to feel a tinge of guilt, Tevos was probably dealing with the political blowback that came with the reapers. After she heard that the republics wouldn't be contributing to Shepard's war effort, or any war effort, Lidanya knew Tevos would be the one to deal with the decision.

"May I come in?" Lidanya nodded and politely stepped aside as the councilor walked into her hotel room. "I was very surprised to hear from you Lidanya." The councilor found a spot on the common room's couch and Lidanya sat with her, putting some distance between the two.

"I figured, with everything happening with the reapers, I just wanted to see you again Tevos, see if you're doing okay." The councilors expression dropped at the mention of their new enemy.

"Please Lidanya; I don't want to talk about the war." The councilor's gaze moved to her lap where her hands were fidgeting.

"We don't have to Tev; we can talk about something else, anything else." Lidanya scooted closer to Tevos closing the gap between them.

"What other things? The reapers seem to be the only thing. I'm not sure if there is anything outside of that anymore." Tevos' eyes locked onto Lidanya's as the commander searched for anything in her mind that would help the councilor forge the reapers even for a second. The story she had in mind made the ends of her mouth slowly curve into a smile.

"Remember when I taught you how to shoot your first gun?"

February 2nd, 2127

"What if someone sees me Li? I can already see it on the tabloids _Councilor Cocks her Carfinex while Canoodling with The Commander_." Lidanya laughed as she led the councilor by the hand down a long hallway.

"I think you pay too much attention to those, and that was a pretty good one." Tevos laughed at the compliment as they neared the large door at the end of the hall. Lidanya placed her hand on the I.D. pad and the door opened up to a large room.

There was a long metal counter that extended across the room leaving a large space on the other side with target dummies in random distances and spaces. On the side wall hung many different firearms, from the smallest pistol, to the longest sniper, and boxes of thermal clips sat underneath.

"Besides as long as were on the Destiny Ascension, no one will really know except the crew." As she talked Lidanya took her companion to the table covered in guns. "Pick your poison princess." The matron rolled her eyes at the nickname. At first she disliked it, but after a while it started to grow on her.

Looking over the guns on the table, Tevos looked for the smallest, least threating gun she could find. However from the choices none of them seemed to fit the bill. She ended up choosing the M-5 Phalanx, while Lidanya picked up her favorite, an M-6 Carfinex.

"So how does this work?" Lidanya smiled as she led a confused Tevos to the front counter covered in thermal clips. Before beginning the lesson, Lidanya took the Phalanx from the hand of the nervous matron to put in a new thermal clip, she noticed the councilor's hands shaking slightly.

"Are you nervous sweetheart?" Tevos nodded her head as Lidanya handed her back the gun.

"I've never really been prone to violence so to say." The commander laughed lightly as she kissed Tevos lips softly.

"It'll be okay, I'll make sure of it. Plus I want to make sure just in case I'm not there to protect you and your biotics are worn out, you have at least another option." Tevos toyed with the gun in her hands, looking nervously at the pistol. "Look I'll show you how to hold it and everything just don't squeeze the trigger."

Tevos nodded as the commander moved behind her wrapping her arms around the matriarch. She adjusted the councilor's hands around the grip as she had her raise her arms to point towards the nearest target. When Tevos was in place, Lidanya let her arms drop down to the councilor's waist and rested her chin on the matriarch's shoulder. She could feel Tevos shaking in her arms and kissed her neck softly.

"Tev you have to relax, just breathe." As Tevos took another deep breath Lidanya kissed her neck softly hoping it would help the matriarch relax. Without warning Tevos pulled the trigger and completely missed the target. Lidanya laughed as the councilor let out the breath she was holding in.

"How did I do?" The matriarch asked lowering the gun.

"Well you missed the target, but you didn't shoot me, so I'd have to say you did wonderful." Tevos scoffed while she set the gun on the counter in front of her next to Lidanya's carfinex.

"You're just saying that." The councilor turned in Lidanya's arms wrapping hers around the commander's neck. "And you were distracting me." The commander laughed lightly as she planted a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

"I thought it would help you relax." Lidanya confessed as she wrapped her arms tighter around the councilor, pressing their bodies together.

"You know that will do the opposite Lidanya." The councilor purred as the commander began kissing her neck. With every kiss Tevos seemed to move more against her, grinding her ass against the hips of the older asari. The luscious slips of the matron released small moans in to the ear of the matriarch, holding her. Lidanya knew that Tevos was using her moans to get a rise out of the commander.

The commander moved the councilor back until she felt them stop at the counter. She lifted the councilor onto the counter pushing the guns to the side. The aroused matriarch moved between the awaiting legs of her lover and took her into a passionate kiss. Lidanya loved the feel of Tevos lips on hers, the way they she pulled on her bottom lip, the way her tongue danced against hers. She felt the matrons arms wrap around her neck and her knees hook around her hips pulling her closer.

November 21st, 2186

"You know I'm pretty sure that maiden is still in shock after she walked in on us." Lidanya laughed as she poured more wine into the councilor's glass.

"I've never seen anyone pass out so quickly." They laughed as they recalled the soldier that had walked in to do her daily arms inventory check. She unfortunately found Lidanya buried between the legs of a moaning Tevos, and passed out at the sight.

"Well, that one was always squeamish." When Lidanya sat back down next to Tevos, the councilor happily took the glass as she drank more of the balanced wine.

Whatever happened to the solider that caught us?"

"Oh she still works on the ship, just as a technician. Turns out she liked fixing things rather than breaking them." Tevos smiled in Lidanya's direction before looking away again.

There was silence between the two matriarchs and Lidanya couldn't seem to stop staring at Tevos, how could she have let the matriarch slip away? Everything about her sparked old feelings she thought she would never feel for the matriarch again. Even the dress Tevos wore had started the feeling of nostalgia in the commander.

When Tevos caught Lidanya's stare she smiled shyly looking down and began circling the rim of her glass with her finger. Quickly looking away Lidanya felt herself feeling nervous around the matriarch.

Everything about the councilor's presence made Lidanya feel a dangerous mix of emotions. She was happy her past lover was here, but sad that she was no longer hers. And there was more anger than anything, angry she let her go, angry that she couldn't touch Tevos the way she used to, and angry she decided to even invite her. The commander felt her fist clench at the thoughts, she couldn't be here anymore, not around Tevos anymore. Lidanya stood from the couch and started towards the door.

"Lidanya…" was the only thing the matron managed say before the commander disappeared behind the hotel door.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

November 22, 2186

The councilor was staring blankly at a data pad in her office. Normally she would be going over details of the reaper war, checking on the status of the asari colonies under attack, and making calls to ensure that everything was in order. But after last night it was difficult for her to focus. Lidanya had disappeared the night before, and she ended up catching a cab back to her apartment. It left her mind in a haze of confusion, if Lidanya had invited her over, how could she have just left, why did she leave her there alone.

Tevos set the data pad on the large desk and opened the drawer to her left. Under the stack of official papers was a small picture of Thessia's skyline, and a small flat box. When she picked up the frame the picture changed to one of her and Lidanya. They were in her bed and Tevos was kissing the matriarch's cheek, and Lidanya's soft brown eyes were looking directly into the camera with a playful snarl on her face. She lingered with the picture in her hand smiling at the fond memory before putting it back and taking out the small box. Inside was a small silver necklace with the asari symbol for chaos attached to in. The gift was why they had taken the picture, even though Lidanya had protested such a thing while they were in bed. Tevos took the small piece of jewelry into her hand, letting her fingers smooth over the symbol.

_Lidanya was reaching over the side of the bed as Tevos lay patiently on the other side waiting to see what the matriarch was going to show her. When Lidanya finally rolled back over she held a necklace in her hands. _

_"I want you to have this Tevos." The matron happily let her lover put the necklace around her neck and when she really looked at the charm hanging off the end it was the symbol of chaos._

_"Chaos? Isn't it supposed to be something nice like love or passion?" Tevos asked in confusion._

_"Those were all too cliché to me. I chose it because your life is filled with all kinds of chaos. Between the snarky politicians, diplomats, ambassadors, or whatever you deal with and the asari high council constantly breathing down your neck your life is practically the definition of chaos."_

_"So you chose it because my life looks hectic to you?"_

_"No, because I want you to know that there is good chaos in the galaxy."_

_"Good chaos? That sounds completely ridiculous." _

_"Love is chaos Tevos, our love is. Though it may not be as confusing or stressful as your job, it's still a kind of pleasurable mayhem of its own."_

The feelings the rose from the two pieces of personal memorabilia filled her with a familiar joy, but it came with a familiar pain. For every happy memory with Lidanya the matron could recall, it was quickly overshadowed by the moment of their split. Tevos loved the relationship her and Lidanya had and even considered bonding with the matriarch, but when the matriarch left her behind without reason it tore her apart.

Tevos bit back the tears that threatened to fall. With Lidanya's message came so much hope, hope that they could work out their problems, maybe even try again. But her hope was effortlessly crushed when the commander disappeared and left her on the bed alone and heartbroken for a second time.

Not wanting to continue the self-torture of the presence of the items, she returned them under the stack of papers. When she locked the drawer, she hoped the emotions that came with the items would stay locked away with it.

November 22nd, 2186

Lidanya downed another shot of liquor. The matriarch sat at a table in purgatory's VIP section with a mass of empty cups surrounding her. After setting the glass down with a collection of other empty ones she set her head lazily on the table in front of her.

She was feeling more guilt than she expected, especially after how many drinks she just downed. Tevos was there, in her reach again after so many years and she blew. She left the matriarch alone in her hotel room, even though she knew how much Tevos hated being alone. If Lidanya thought she had a chance before, all the hope of that was lost as soon as she left the room to head to the nearest bar.

Lidanya sighed as she wished she had another drink, but the bartender cut her off knowing that she probably should have many drinks ago. The commander had spent many nights like this after their split even though she had been the one to leave. Breaking off their 37 year relationship had destroyed her, and deciding after another three decades to revisit the emotions she tried to abandon was a terrible idea.

While Lidanya wallowed in her guilt and regrets she hadn't noticed the asari that was standing in front of her table. "Commander" She looked up in the direction of the familiar voice. "They need you back on the ship but…" Lidanya knew the navigator didn't continue because of her present state. "I'll get you back to your hotel room." The matriarch grunted in response as the navigator helped her out of the chair.

The room was dim, the windows were covered and the room felt eerie with the ghost of the words that weren't said. Lidanya laid on the bed staring at the ceiling where her navigator had left her. When she looked over at the end table a wine glass sat partially filled in front of a nearly empty bottle. When the matriarch began to reach for it she stopped and noticed it was Tevos' glass from last night. Her arm fell out of the air back onto the bed as her gaze returned to the white ceiling. The reminder of Tevos stung. She remembered the way Tevos had dressed, the way her emerald eyes stared into hers, and way she smiled, and all that was for her and she ran away from it for a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy. Lidanya found herself wishing she had stayed, and most of all, that she and Tevos were back together.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: If you Skipped to Ch.7 because its supposed to be the newest chapter it is not. After rewriting the first 6 I had to break and combine and break and combine junk so Ch.8 will be the next new chapter, which I will put up Sunday. Sorry about the delays, school is kicking my butt._

VI.

December 2nd, 2186

Lidanya spent the next week or so tending to the Destiny Ascension, and spent every night at the bar. The night with Tevos plagued her mind, deterring her focus from the tasks placed in front of her. So far no one important had noticed the falter in her performance, except the matriarch's navigator who was keeping a close eye on the commander.

During most of the tests for the Destiny Ascension, the matriarch found herself opening up her omni-tool to send a message to Tevos apologizing, but no matter what she said she couldn't send it. None of the words that appeared on the small screen seem to fit what she wanted to say. The fear that Tevos would never talk to her again didn't help either. What if she sent the message and got no reply in return or worse, that Tevos would reply in anger and decided to never talk to her again.

Her heart ached at all the things she wanted to say to Tevos. She wanted her to know that she didn't mean to leave, that she knows she hasn't always been easy to deal with, that all she wanted to do was run away with Tevos and live in solitude just her and the matriarch. But most of all she just wanted to tell Tevos that she loved her.

December 3rd, 2186

Tevos listened to the many complaints of the diplomats in her meeting in the citadel tower. She, Sparatus, and Valern were trying to sort out the chaos that formed in the wake of the war. With Udina not in attendance they had to deal with the load of work he would have probably taken care of.

Quite honestly Tevos was tired of all the complaints; there was nothing they could do. The turians were being slowly taken down even with the help of the krogan, the salarians were still keeping their navy at their home world Sur'Kesh, and no matter how much she pleaded with the asari republics to offer assistance, they continued to refuse. Every complaint was the same, their world was burning or their people were dying or they needed help, but there was no help to be felt bad practically ignoring the serious complaints of the diplomats who only sought to save their people, but after hearing the same complaint and giving the same answer 1,000 times the councilor was tired of hearing it.

The stress from her personal life was a different story. It had been almost a week and a half since the night with Lidanya, and more than anything she wanted to talk to the matriarch. She had to know why Lidanya left her in the hotel room alone. Tevos was constantly checking her omni-tool just in case she didn't hear or feel the alerts, but there were still no messages from the matriarch. A part of her wanted to message Lidanya herself, but after making her run away from her twice now she doubted that the matriarch wanted anything to do with her. There was so much she wanted to talk to Lidanya about, how she wanted her to stay, that she wished they had stayed together decades ago, that she wanted to have a bonding ceremony and spent the rest of her life with her. But most of all she just wanted to tell Lidanya that she loved her.

When the meeting was nearly done Udina finally arrived, if he was avoiding dealing with the other diplomats we was successful. With the last few complaints taken note of Valern closed the meeting, and every diplomat started to head back to their designated offices. The four Councilors started down the secluded hall to their respective offices until the floor shook with a staggering rumble. A scream rang through the hall behind them followed by gun shots. Weary of the danger behind them Tevos looked to the other three councilors. Sparatus looked almost excited at the new danger, probably hoping to join the fight. Valern had a suspicious look on Udina but turned to the other two councilors.

"We should get to the emergency shuttle to the Ascension." Tevos nodded in agreement as she and the other councilors headed down the hallway. Every now and then as they made it to the elevator, the hall would shake with tremors of explosions, and the screams were far away enough to sound like little whispers in the back of your skull. After the elevator made it to the presidium floor the doors opened to a battle ensuing between Cerberus and C-sec.

"There's the council, where is that Spectre?" A turian officer helped the council into cove as he frantically called out on his communicator that the council was under his protection. The sound off firing bullets destroyed her ears, the sounds of skulls exploding and blood flying across the battlefield echoed in her head. Tevos closed her eyes and covered her head as she sat behind the cover. She wanted it all to stop, the screams, the shots, the pounding in her head. It was peeling the sanity of her mind layer by layer. When a hand touched her shoulder her biotics instinctively flared up forming a shield around the asari councilor.

"Councilor Tevos you have to open your eyes, you have to listen to me." The voice calling out to her pulled her out of the panicked haze she was drowning in. The fighting had finished, dead bodies decorated the floor in a mess of blood and empty bullet shells. When she saw the other councilors and Kaidan Alenko standing at the edge of the barrier Tevos quickly let it die away. "Cerberus is attacking the citadel, we need to get you do the ascension now." Kaidan continued as he led the council out of the quiet battlefield. Hearing about the ascension made Tevos go back to Lidanya, what if Cerberus was already at the Destiny Ascension, what if Lidanya was in a firefight like she just witnessed what if… she had to stop her thoughts. The constant questioning was driving her insane. She had to focus, focus on her one goal, getting to the Destiny Ascension.

December 3rd, 2186

"What do you mean Cerberus is attacking?! Where is the council?" Lidanya was practically yelling at the officer, if the citadel was under attack the council should have been in the Ascension an hour ago. "I don't really give a damn what Commander Bailey is doing and who the hell is escorting them, find the fucking council and get them here now, or I will go out and get them my damn self!"

After angrily hanging up on the C-Sec officer, Lidanya returned to the control room of the Destiny ascension and watched the live feeds of the attack. She watched civilian's useless tries to run away from the Cerberus soldiers, only to be mercilessly shot in the back. She saw as C-Sec officers were being gunned down by turrets set up by Cerberus engineers. Feed after feed she saw so much destruction and death, but she was only looking for one person, Tevos. She couldn't find the councilors or their Spectre escort they supposedly had.

Lidanya found herself pacing in front of the multiple screens hoping to see the matron that held her heart. She couldn't lose Tevos like this, she couldn't let Tevos last memory of her be how she left her that night. Lidanya was resisting the urge to put on her gear and go out into the fight herself to find the matron, but if they had arrived she would need to be on the ship so they could get to safety. The matriarch was teeming with worry, but a lone hand on her shoulder stopped her incessant movements.

"Commander, I'm sure she'll be here soon." At first the matriarch was furious at the words, how could she know, she had no idea what danger Tevos could have been in. But seeing the concern in the asari's eyes made her take a deep breath, she was right. They had a Spectre escorting them, if there was anyone who could get them here it would be a Spectre. Lidanya nodded to the navigator in thanks as she returned to her post. The commander stood still keeping her eyes on the live feeds silently telling herself that Tevos would appear in her usual formal dress, untouched by danger.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

December 3rd, 2168

Kaiden Alenko escorted the council to the nearest available C-Sec shuttle, but lost the salarian councilor along the way due to another firefight between C-sec and Cerberus. Unable to abandon the two officers Kaiden continued to escort the two councelors and sent the rest of the C-sec officers helping him to find Valern. When they got to a checkpoint where a shuttle should have been waiting in case of emergency they found their transportation completely destroyed. But when Commander Shepard showed up with Intel that Udina was behind the attack, she and Sparatus witnessed taken down by Commander Shepard after pulling a gun on her, saving their lives once again.

Everything was a mess, but Alenko successfully found a new shuttle to get the two councilors to the Destiny Ascension. Kaidan, Shepard and Bailey left the councilors as they headed to safety to search for Valern and clear out any leftover Cerberus troops.

Tevos sat quietly in her designated room waiting for the message that the citadel was completely free from Cerberus. The councilor took a deep breath as, finally calming down after what had just happened. The image of all the dead bodies of Cerberus and C-sec that dressed their path to the shuttle was burned into her mind. Every second she spent avoiding the puddles of blood or another firefight ensuing had reminded her of her last escape from the citadel when sovereign attacked. Though it was not as intense as the reaper invasion of the citadel, the images seemed to get mixed with each other.

The councilor mindfully halted her thoughts, not wanting to return to the panicked frenzy she experienced earlier that day. She was safe aboard the Destiny Ascension, just like Lidanya. Tevos found a sense of relief when she saw they the Ascension was untouched by Cerberus and safely docked waiting for her arrival with Sparatus at her side. If the Ascension was safe, so was Lidanya, and that's what seemed to matter the most to her.

A voice came over the intercom announcing that the citadel was no longer under attack and that the councilor's escorts would be coming soon. Tevos calmly got up from her seat and stood near the door waiting for it to open and reveal the same two commandos that escorted her in. But when they door opened there was more than the two commandos, Lidanya was standing in between them.

"Commander? What are you doing here?" She was happy to see the matriarch standing in-between the two soldiers, but she knew there was nothing in the protocol on the commander escorting a counselor.

"Escorting you off of the Ascension personally." Lidanya nodded her head politely towards the councilor as she stepped out of the small room.

The two commandos marched in front of Tevos, while Lidanya walked next to her side. "I was worried you wouldn't make it." The commander said under her breath, probably hoping the two commandos wouldn't hear her. "I was practically yelling at the C-Sec officers trying to find out where you were."

She was glad that Lidanya cared about whether or not she was safe, but if she cared so much why did she leave her behind the other night, and why hadn't she called. The questions seemed to become more rampant, and Lidanya completely ignoring what had happened between them weeks ago wasn't helping. Tevos felt her anger rising in her chest, but didn't try to contain it.

"C-sec managed to get me here safely with the help of Kaiden Alenko, our newly appointed SpecTRe. I doubt your yelling helped at all." Tevos knew Lidanya would catch on to the cold nature of her words quickly, but she didn't care. She had felt so much for the commander and Lidanya continuously hurt her.

"Is there a problem Tevos?" She avoided making eye contact with Lidanya, the anger that threatened to bubble to the surface would intensify if she did.

"I believe its Councilor Tevos, Commander, and no there is no problem." She saw the two commandos in front of her exchange glances, she hadn't tried to hide what she was saying, but rather spoke up, and clearly. "I'm just very grateful that C-sec was there, and didn't leave me behind."

"Look _councilor_, I know you're upset about how I left and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say?" She glared at Lidanya. "You raise my hopes up, make me forget that reapers are completely destroying everything I care about, make me feel happier than I have since this war has started, and then leave me alone in some random hotel room by myself and all you have to say is sorry?" Tevos knew she shouldn't have let her anger get the better of her, and for centuries she hadn't, but when it came to Lidanya she couldn't, or rather, didn't want to.

"What should I say Tevos? I didn't want to leave but I had to."

"You had to? Just like you had to spend every night in a bar drinking your problems away?" Lidanya opened her mouth to replied, but stopped. "Yes Lidanya, I know about your frequent trips to the bar. I'm the asari councilor, do you think I would not have found out about your drunken escapades. Even when we were together you still went to those goddess forsaken places." Tevos was livid, the old wounds from their split were festering, and tainted with her unattended anger.

"Tevos I…"

"No, Lidanya, just stop. If you want to drink your life away that is fine. If you want to ignore your problems, be my guest. But I will not be pulled down by your downward spiral any longer. You left me, and you left me behind weeks ago, so please just stop."

The councilor kept her eyes forward for the rest of the walk out of the Destiny Ascension. When she finally reached the exit the two commandos saluted her and she nodded respectfully. While she walked to the skycar she could feel Lidanya's gaze burning into her back, and her anger dying down. She knew what she felt for Lidanya would be difficult to let go of, but she had to. _It's for the best_, she tried convincing herself, _no matter how much it hurts._

* * *

Lidanya watched as the councilor entered the skycar and quickly pulled off. She was astounded by the hostility Tevos had shown towards her. She knew leaving was a mistake, but was it the final mistake, the one mistake that meant losing Tevos permanently? The councilor's words had destroyed her piece by piece, and left her shattered.

The two commandos that had been escorting with her turned to their commanding officer. "Are you alright commander? That was pretty intense." Soriya, one of her best and longest known commando.

"Yeah, I've never heard the councilor so mad." Neera added exchanging a concerned look to her comrade. But Lidanya stood silent staring at the spot where Tevos' skycar jetted off to. She wasn't alright, it a fact, and everything in her body told her that the pain would go away at the bottom of a bottle.

Without answering her commandos, Lidanya walked by them and off the Ascension. They called after her asking where she was going, but earned no reply, and didn't try to stop her. Lidanya knew where she was going, and where she wanted to be, and she hoped that maybe after today she could get rid of her pain for good.


End file.
